1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, and particularly relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program whereby a viewing behavior model with chronological consideration can be learned from a viewing log representing content of a viewing operation of a user to predict a viewing behavior.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques of predicting a viewing behavior of a user with respect to content such as a television program have been disclosed.
For example, a method is disclosed in which a viewing behavior of a user is predicted using a model of user preference profile or viewing content (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-57713 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-141952). Also, as a method of predicting a viewing behavior of a user using a viewing log, a method is disclosed in which a day of the week and time of a viewing operation is modeled using frequency, a neural network, a Bayesian network, or the like (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-524009 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-147904).